All I can Say is WOW!
by daisy617
Summary: When a girl from Tennessee shows up in Malibu, she brings excitement, romance, revenge, and more for the Hannah Montana gang. jiley, moliver, oliverOC, lackson, jacksonOC, ococ and more. R&R!
1. Greetings

**All I can say is wow! **

Okay guys, this is my first time writing anything besides school assignments, so sorry if it stinks, let me know your thoughts. If the story is not loved, I probably won't continue it. Lot's of this story will be in the POV of a new character I wrote, so hope nobody minds…let me know in a review.

I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney or anything else I might get sued for. (This disclaimer counts for all of the chapters, so I probably won't write it again.)

This is a filler chapter, just to sort of kick start everything, but trust me it gets better, that is if you want me to continue.

So, read, review, flame, whatever, just let me know what you think!

Here goes

Chapter one… "Greetings"

Miley's POV

I was flipping through the channels on my TV, hoping to find something good to watch. Lily was with her grandparents, Jackson was at volleyball practice, my dad was at a Hannah meeting, and who knows where Oliver was off to. Yes, it was just a boring, ordinary day at my beach house in Malibu.

"Boring…boring…boring…eww! what _is_ that!?"

_Ding Dong_

Finally, something to take me out of my stupor, the doorbell._ I wonder who that could be, maybe Oliver or Lily finished up early – I hope so._ After getting up off the couch, I walked over to the door, but I couldn't tell who was outside, even through the glass door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your favorite person in the world", was my reply.

_Favorite person in the world…NO! It couldn't be!!!_

I thrust open the door and screamed! The person at the door was wearing her long brown hair in two braided pigtails, with a just-above-the-knee length skirt on and a white tank top blouse with a cute denim jacket over it, complete with matching cowgirl boots.

Nikki's POV

Miley finally opened the door, and she screamed in my face. My ears will certainly be ringing for a while. When she finally stopped, I just smiled really big, happy that she was smiling too, which meant that it was a good reaction to my presence.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"HEY Miley! What's up!? Can I come in?"

"Oh, right, sure."

Stepping inside, my jaw dropped. Her house was huge and beautiful both inside and out, and looking to the back, behind her piano was a perfect view of the Malibu beach. She never had anything this amazing in Tennessee.

Being so ecstatic about me being here, she didn't even notice my reaction to her house.

"I can't believe you are really here! This is so awesome! I missed you so much!"

All I could do was smile, because in truth, I missed her too.

We started "happy-dancing", a phrase we made up long ago, all across her ginormous living room with the biggest grins on our faces.

When we finally calmed down, I was able to tell Miley the real reason I was here. You see, we had been best friends in Tennessee since we were less than one year old, and up until Miley left in seventh grade for Malibu to be Hannah Montana. I cried more that day than any other day as far back as I can remember, but that is a story for another time.

"Guess what…Miley!" I exclaimed out of breath.

"What!? Wait let me guess, this has something to do with why you are here, right, I hope you just missed me so much."

"Well, that is partially true – I miss you a lot, but that's not the only reason I am here for. You know how one of your backup singers got that record deal in Asia?" She nodded vigorously, probably seeing where this was going. "Well, your dad decided that who better to take her place than ME!!"

"OH MY GOD!!" We started happy dancing once again.

Miley's POV

After we calmed down from our second happy-dance, Nikki explained to me that she would be living in my guestroom for the next couple of months while we sang together through Hannah Montana, and until her parents could buy a house out here. For this, I am really starting to love that my backup singer had to leave-I was so sad at the time-but this totally rocks! The one really sad thing about leaving Tennessee in seventh grade was that I was leaving Nikki behind. I really have missed her.

After talking for two hours, catching up, the doorbell rang again, and this time it was Lily and Oliver. I answered the door and they stepped inside. Nikki stood up with me and I introduced them to each other.

"Lily, Oliver, meet Nicole, my best friend in the whole world from Tennessee."

"Nicole, meet Lily and Oliver, my best friends from Malibu."

"Nice to meet you guys, I prefer to be called Nikki, if you don't mind."

"Yea, nice to meet you too, Nikki." Lily and Oliver replied at the same time, Lily with bitterness (could I detect jealousy) and Oliver in his flirt voice (ooh they will so hook up).

After talking for hours, catching everybody up on our lives, my dad and Jackson came home. Daddy went over to Nikki and gave her a hug, saying that he was glad she got here okay and then he went to make dinner.

Jackson, on the other hand, stood there with his mouth hanging open. I guess daddy never told him she was coming, probably too worried that he would tell me and ruin the surprise.

Jackson's POV

I couldn't believe it. I just came home all sweaty from volleyball practice to find Nicole Ramirez, aka Miley's best friend from Tennessee in our house, looking better than ever. Who would've believed that two years could do so much for the gal?! I mean I always thought she was kind of cute, but now…whoa.

"Jackson…Jackson…Jackson…JACKSON!" I finally heard Miley yell, and that's when I realized I had been staring at Nikki for about five minutes now.

"Geez, Jackson, are you alright? You sort of looked a bit lost. Are you feeling okay?" Nikki asked me.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just uhh surprised to see you that's all." I gave her a shaky smile, knowing that I had been thinking about how hott she was. Oh my god, did I just call one of Miley's friends hott? Okay, okay so maybe I always knew that I liked her, but come on she was always around me with the biggest, cute smile, always there just being "wow". Uh oh, I am staring again.

"OOOkay whatever you say Jackson." The girls all smirked at me, God why an I so obvious.

"So, Nikki, what are you doing here?" She went into her whole story again and the part that I caught was that she was staying in our guestroom. How in the world am I supposed to live and sleep in my room, knowing that she is just past that paper-thin wall next to me each night? They started talking about school and girls and guys in their grade, so I went to the kitchen, noticing Oliver was following me. I guess he is sick of all the girl-talk.

Lily's POV

I can't decide what to think of this Nikki girl. I mean she was Miley's old best friend, so I kinda think we could get along, but at the same time, she was Miley's best friend, so I don't know if I should be jealous that Miley will be giving her more attention, especially considering that they are gonna be living in the same house, but at the same time, she seems nice enough that she wouldn't leave me out, and Miley knows not to (or at least she should).

Miley's POV

Nikki, Lily, and I went upstairs to my room after a little while so that I could show Nikki my Hannah closet. Boy was she excited. She must have run around for like five minutes examining each and every item.

When she finally calmed down, we all sat on the couch in the middle and continued filling her in on life at school. Telling her about Amber and Ashley, she seemed to get really upset that someone was so mean to us that she vowed revenge. We told her about the time we got revenge on Amber with the green explosion, and she laughed, but said she could do worse. I can't wait to hear her plan.

Nikki's POV

Okay, so I just heard about these two bullies, Amber and Ashley. I immediately started plotting revenge in my head. Soon, I jumped up screaming yes over and over.

Miley and Lily were looking at me like I was crazy after I calmed down. That's when I was able to tell them my plan for school the next day. Did I mention that I will be going to their school starting tomorrow? If you ask me, it's a bit soon, but that's my parents for you-if I can't go to school right away, no Hannah concerts, so of course I voted school.

Mr. Stewart then called us for dinner, so I had to postpone the preparations until later and eat. All through dinner, I was being filled in on Hannah's success- as if I didn't watch all of my best friend's stuff on TV. I learned, though, that Lola was in fact Lily and that the people around me were the only ones besides Miley's family who knew about her double life.

After dinner, in which I found both teenage boys constantly staring at me (awkward), Lily and Oliver had to leave, so Miley and I went back upstairs. We hadn't so much as stepped into the room when Mr. Stewart yelled up that I had to unpack. So, we went back down only to find Jackson trying to lug my four suitcases, purse, and backpack up the staircase all at once.

"Let me help you Jackson." I said while Miley laughed at the fact that he had fallen down the stairs. We both glared at her because it wouldn't be funny if he was really hurt. He seemed reluctant, but allowed me to take my backpack and purse from him. Jackson led me to my room, while Miley got a phone call and went to her room.

Dumping all of my stuff on the floor of the room, I looked around and saw that it was a pretty sea green color, and that the room reminded me very much of the beach. I opened all of my suitcases with the key and asked Jackson if he would like to help me unpack. He seemed flustered at first, but obliged and soon we had gone through three of the suitcases.

I told him that I would take it from here, but he insisted on helping. When he opened the last suitcase, I saw all of the color drain from his face. Let's just say that this suitcase held "girl things". I couldn't help but laugh at his flustered look. He looked back and forth between me and my suitcase about seven times before getting up and all but sprinting out of my room. I shook my head and finished unpacking. This tired me out, so I went to bed.

In the morning, I was rudely awoken by Mr. Stewart throwing cold water on me. I glared at him before wandering over to my closet to find the perfect outfit to get my revenge on Amber and Ashley with.

Soon, I had taken a shower (did I mention that I get my own turquoise bathroom!?), brushed my teeth, and gotten dressed, so I went downstairs at the same time Miley was coming out of her room. She looked at me and put two thumbs up, saying that it was the perfect thing to wear for our plan.

We went downstairs laughing, knowing that it would work out so well. Mr. Stewart had made his famous pancakes (man I missed those), and Miley and I finished eating when Lily called saying she'd be here in ten.

At the same time that we opened the door for her to ride in, Jackson came downstairs and BOOM! Can you say collision?! It must have been really awkward for them to be on top of one another, but neither seemed to be moving until Oliver strode in and cleared his throat. Wonder what he had been thinking .

Finally, both boys turned to me and their jaws literally dropped.

That's all for now, but I already wrote the next part, so I will post it later, if I get five reviews – positive or negative comments. 


	2. Revenge

**All I can say is wow! **

Hey all, I didn't get five reviews, but thinking about it, only really great stories end up with so many reviews, so I should keep going and see if you will review for this one, afterall I did already write it.

However, I did not write the next chapter yet, seeing as I was unsure (and still am) if I will be continuing this story past here. So, if you decide that I should ake sure you review and tell me, or I won't.

I have ideas, but I still need to put them on paper, or well on a document.

My birthday is tomorrow, so that is another reason I am posting this now- I want to get reviews on that special day, so make me happy! 3

Thanks to those of you who did review, risingstar9328, 200hannahfan4ever002, and AW. I really appreciate it:) 3

And now, to continue the story...

Chapter Two "Revenge"

Finally, both boys turned to me and their jaws literally dropped.

Lily looked too and smiled, saying, just like Miley, that it was perfect and she thought for sure I would have taken something from the Hannah closet, but this outfit was much better. However, neither boy heard her and I crossed my arms over my chest. I was wearing a flowered min-skirt and hot pink halter top. My usually braided hair was down, parted just a little off-center and flowing past my chest. To top it all off, my cowgirl boots were replaced with a pair of black sandals. I thought it was okay, but everybody else seemed to like it, so I guess it would work for what we had to do.

Lily and Miley slapped the guys' heads, snapping them out of it. I smirked at the two of them, and we all said good-bye to Mr. Stewart, walking out the door.

"So, guys, how do we get to school?"

"Well usually my pig of a brother drives us, but I don't know I he'll be up to that considering he can't stop staring at you."

It was true; Jackson had yet to stop watching me and was just sort of walking in a dazed manner.

"I can drive, come on." He retorted, making eye contact with me, but quickly turning away blushing-I'm not sure if it was because he was staring at me or because of last night.

We pulled up in front of the school, and I was surprised at how big it was. It was also really pretty, but who cares- school is school. Oliver ran away as soon as the car stopped and Lily decided to follow and see if he was okay, leaving me with the Stewart siblings.

"Well, guys, I have to go to the main office and get a schedule and all, so I'll see y'all later okay."

"Okay, bye Nikki, and don't forget the plan. "y'all" kind of gives you away."

"Oh, right, sorry. See ya."

I started to walk away, but realized that I was being followed. I turned around and Jackson slammed into me. I am losing my patience with this boy.

"What's up Jackson?"

"I was just going to tell you that you are going the wrong way, want me to walk you?"

"Sure, that would be great." At least he was making complete sentences again.

"So, Jackson, are you popular around here?"

"You could say that. I mean most of the girls stare for a little while." He puffed out his chest. Perfect, he would defiantly help me out.

"We walked through the halls, turning quite a few heads, both boys and girls, and finally made it to the office. I walked inside, got all my stuff, and came back out to find Jackson still there.

"What are you, a lost puppy?"

"No, I umm just thought that umm you uh might need my uh help." Again with the stuttering, will this boy ever learn?

"Sure Jackson, hold these books and take me to my first class before I'm late. Then come find me and show me where my locker and next class is. Okay?" He grinned.

I just walked into class when the bell rang. Oops, that means I made Jackson late. Oh well, he asked for it. Great, lets see, biology. Ugh hate that class and of course it is first. Oh well, let's get this over with. I found Miley and Lily and joined them. The rest of the morning was pretty boring, but then it was lunch time, and time for the plan to truly begin. Jackson had lunch at a different time, so he wasn't here as I made my way to lunch alone after stopping at my locker.

On the way, I bumped into the hottest guy I had ever seen-not that there had been many hott guys in Tennessee, but still. He smiled a heart-melting smile and helped me pick up my lunch that was rolling all over.

"Here, let me buy you a new lunch, I am sure you wouldn't want something that fell on the floor, and besides-it was my fault."

"Okay, thanks."

He led me back to the lunch line and I bought a bagel, water, and apple, while he bought a sandwich, water, and apple.

"Hey, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved from the east." That wasn't a complete lie because Tennessee was to the east of California, but he probably thought I meant some place awesome like New York.

"Cool, do you want to sit with me, or have you already made friends."

"Um well I have, but they don't seem to be here. I guess they have lunch another time." Okay, so that was a complete lie. They had lunch right now and were right next to me, but Miley and Lily gave me the thumbs up sign saying he would fit perfect into our plan, and of course I would want to eat with a hottie, so I said yes.

We actually talked a lot and he seemed really nice, but just as we were finishing, Amber and Ashley came over. I had met them in English, but we didn't sit near each other, so I didn't get a chance to talk to them until now. Matt, as I learned was his name, was throwing away our lunches when they joined me at the table.

"Hey guys," I chirped.

"Hey Nikki. Oooh ssssst."

"Ashley and I were just talking and eating when we noticed that you were over here with Matt."

"Yeah, did you know that he is only like the hottest guy in the whole school?"

"Plus, he's a junior."

"Yeah, I know what grade he's in. He asked me to lunch."

"Gosh, you are so lucky. Mind if we join you?"

Luckily, I didn't have to answer that because Matt came over and excused us.

"Thanks" I told him.

"No problem, those two are really annoying jerks. The whole school knows how stuck up and full of themselves they are, but they are too conceited to notice. Nobody knows how to stop them."

"Really, because I was trying to figure out a way to do that without being called a loser for not liking them, but if nobody does, then this is perfect!!"

"What's perfect?"

"Well, see my friends and I came up with this plan yesterday that I would dress all "cool" and make sure that they liked me so that I could get in their "inner circle" and see what would need to be done to bring them down. I planned to get a hott guy to fall for me and, knowing that they would be jealous, pretend to go out with him. Finally, I know that this would lead them to follow us, and the whole school would be there to see how desperate they are and turn on them."

"Oh, so you didn't really like me; you just needed a guy?"

"Who ever said you were hott?" I replied, smirking.

He smiled. "I don't know, I just thought."

"I'm kidding, but seriously I didn't even know if I was going to use you, and if I did I would have told you first, but you're a junior, so you wouldn't even go out with me anyway."

"Normally, no, but for this plan or yours, I would."

"Really GREAT! All you have to do is publicly ask me out and show up. I will tell everyone the plan first and let you know when and where for both, but right now I gotta go to class. See ya later!" _YES!_

"Okay, I think the entire school knows the plan, except of course for Amber, Ashley, and their like five friends." Miley, Lily, and I were sitting on the beach after having told everyone everything.

"I still can't believe that you got the hottest guy in school to agree to your plan, Nikki, he is like Mr. Popular or something." Miley remarked.

"He is really nice and I didn't know all that before we had lunch that he bought us."

"Yeah, how did you even get him to do that anyway?" Lily asked.

"I don't really know. I just bumped into him, dropped all my lunch, and he took care of the rest."

"Well whatever, you are so lucky." Lily said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Enough guys, let's find you something to wear to school and for your date." Miley said, as she got up and we followed her home.

After Miley threw clothes at me for hours from her closet, her Hannah closet, and my closet, I found two perfect outfits, Lily went home, and we all went to bed.

The next day a school, I went about my day as normal as possible. I called Matt last night to tell him to ask me at lunch, so I was of course really excited all morning. Soon, I walked into the lunchroom and was happy to see that everything was normal enough, so nobody was ruining the plan.

I spotted Matt and he waved to me, so I waved back and walked over to him. He started walking at the same time, and we met in the middle. _This is it! A junior is about to ask me out, not only that, but a hott one!! Oh, wait, it's an act, okay, so act natural._

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Matt."

"Umm, so I was thinking, do you want to go out sometime?"

"OH MY GOD! YEAH I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!" That got everybody's attention, which was the point, and this way Amber and Ashley would know too.

"Great, I will meet you at the beach tonight at eight, and we'll have a picnic, so don't dress up too much." It was my idea for him to tell me how to dress because I hate dresses and didn't want to be obliged to wearing one .

"Awesome."

After school, I went back to the Stewarts' house and finished my homework. I was just gong upstairs to get ready for my date when Jackson barged through the door.

"Hey Jackson." He grumbled something incoherent. "What's wrong?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU DATE WAS FAKE! I went up to all of my friends asking how they could be smiling after hearing about it and they told me all about your little plan. I mean, there I was, going off about how could he ask you out, he just thinks you're hott or whatever, when they started laughing at me and told me everything. I don't believe this."

"Jackson, calm down, I thought you knew. I'm sorry, I thought Lily was supposed to tell all of the juniors, so I didn't think that she'd leave you out."

"Don't blame Lily. You could've told me."

"Well I didn't know Jackson, I am sorry."

"Fine, whatever." _**((AN: If I continue the story, this "fight" will be important, but for now it is a little out of place.))**_

I walked down to the beach to find everybody there; off so that it looks like they aren't supposed to be there, but close enough that they can listen for their cue. I knew that Amber and Ashley would show up eventually, since I talked to them after he asked me out and they said that they were planning to go to the beach today too. I figured they would show up soon, so everybody was told to be there by 7:30 so that it wouldn't be given away if they showed up at the exact same time as Amber and Ashley.

I walked over to Matt, and he hugged me. Then, we made our way over to Rico's to get the picnic basket that they made for us (Rico hates them too). Then, we walked to the designated spot on the beach, under the perfect palm tree.

Just as we opened it up, Amber and Ashley came out of nowhere-literally I mean I have no idea where they just were, but whatever.

"Oh my gosh, what a surprise, seeing you here on the beach." We all laughed because all four of us said the same thing at the same time.

"So, are you guys on a date? Ooh sssst."

"Um, yea, don't you remember me asking her out during lunch?"

"Oh, right. Well then Ashley and I won't intrude…ooh are those grapes?"

"Uh yeah."

"OMG, I totally love grapes, may I have one?"

"Sure."

After about twenty minutes of eating our food and giggling, the girls did something that neither of us anticipated.

"So, Matt, like what are you doing with a freshman anyways? Wouldn't you chose Ash or me … or well me … over _Nikki_?"

"Uh no I mean uh I uh I don't know I just uh like her?"

I gave him a look that said don't blow our cover. He shrugged.

"No, seriously, Matt, I am way prettier than Nikki, so what in the world do you see in her?" I swear I heard a gasp in the "audience".

Matt's POV

These girls were seriously pissing me off. First off, they certainly cannot tell me who or who not to date, I mean I can have almost any girl I want, and they are trying to tell me to date one of them. I mean I would never even date a freshman, although I am now, but that's beside the point. Second, they aren't even that pretty. I mean could they be wearing anymore makeup. Nikki is way hotter than both of them put together. I should tell them that.

"Look you two, it really isn't for you to decide who I date or not, and besides, Nikki is like ten times hotter than both of you put together." Oops, that set them off.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, it's true. Let's even take a vote." Okay, so none of this was part of the plan, but I like where it is going. We walked along the beach until we got to a spot where our audience was sitting.

"Okay, everybody, we're going to take a little vote. Who here thinks that Amber and Ashley are hotter or prettier than Nikki?" As I expected, nobody raised their hand. "Okay, then I am assuming this means Nikki is hotter and prettier?" Applause erupted.

Nikki's POV

Wow, I didn't know what Matt had up his sleeve, but it ended up being perfect. I mean you should have seen the look on Amber and Ashley's faces. Although, I wonder if they really thought I was better looking or figured it was part of the plan. Either way, Amber and Ashley were fuming. Both of their faces were bright red and I swear steam was coming out of their ears.

Miley and Lily came over to me and put their arms around my shoulders.

"Eww, Nikki, they just said you were hott, why in the world are you letting hillbilly and skater freak hang all over you?" How dare Ashley say that.

"For your information, Miley and Lily are my best friends. I've known Miley practically my entire life, which means if she is a hillbilly than so am I. What you two aren't getting is that I set all this up. I am from Tennessee and I just moved out here to stay with the Stewart family. Miley has been my best friend forever and when she told me how mean you were, I devised this whole plan to show you how horrible it feels to be the one picked on. I don't normally dress or act like any of this, but I needed you guys to want to be my friends so that I could give you all the details and make sure that you would show up tonight, plus so that Matt would agree to come with me. See, all of these people, them being the entire school, think you two are stuck up, conceited jerks, and we finally found a way to get back at you."

"You guys have been horrible monsters since you joined our high school, and in fact this year has been sucking since you guys parade around as if you are goddesses. Newsflash, you're not even close and nobody likes you, so change your ways or you will be facing a very difficult high school career ladies."

"Whatever…ooh sst."

"No, its not whatever. You will apologize to everyone, but mostly Nikki because she is so much more awesome than you will ever be, and that is surely proven because I am on a date with her tonight, even if it is a fake one." _Wow, Matt is really sticking up for me tonight, I wonder how I can thank him._

"Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again."

They stormed away after that, and the crowd cheered. Soon after, they all left, including my friends, leaving Matt and I behind.

"So, um thanks for sticking up for me Matt."

"It was the least I could do, and I meant every word I said."

"Even that I am prettier, hotter, and more awesome than them."

"By far, Nikki. You know, I am almost disappointed that you are a freshman, or I would totally date you."

"Age doesn't have to control everything, just remember that Matt."

"I know, but this is just one of my principles. I don't look down on any other age differing couples, even my parents are five years apart, but I don't feel that it is right for me, at least not at this point in my life."

"That's understandable Matt, I think we would be better as friends anyway……unless you don't want to be friends." I looked away from him, and then felt his hand touch my chin, turning my head towards his face to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I would want to be friends with you, Nikki. You are truly amazing and how could I ever ask for more?"

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around," I replied and went to walk away, when I felt him grab my arm and pull me back.

"Wh-"

I was pulled into a kiss. After about ten seconds, we broke away grinning.

"I thought you didn't date freshmen."

"I don't, but I had to know what that would've been like. I'm sorry, I hope we can still be friends. Oh, I hope that wasn't your first kiss, I mean a first kiss from a guy who doesn't even want to date you. That would be a problem. Sorry, oh I am so sorry, really sorry."

"Calm down Matt. It wasn't my first kiss. I'll see you around."

This time I was able to walk away, all the way into my bedroom and fell asleep with a huge grin on my face. _All I can say is wow._

AN: sorry guys, just had to add a kiss in there, I mean how could I not? That also will play a part if I do decide to continue the story, but for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	3. WHAT?

**All I can Say is Wow!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! (SERIOUSLY NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE ARE AND I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS YOU DO!)

Hey everybody. I decided to continue because I figured it is getting better. Thanks to all for the reviews: Abigail, 200hannahfan4ever002, risingstar9328, bluenightstars, AlwaysxAddicted.

As I told AlwaysXAddicted, this story is more like a season of Hannah Montana, being that some of it doesn't really all "click" together until certain points and ultimately the end. Or, at least, it seems like that now. I am not entirely sure about where this is going, but I have ideas and they seem random to me, but hopefully it will all work together nicely.

Well, now that the revenge scene has occurred, let's see what other excitement Nikki will bring to the Hannah Montana scene….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nikki's POV

About three weeks later, everything was pretty normal in our little group of friends. I cut out the popular girl outfits, going back to my Tennessee look, although it wasn't really as cow-girlish as before, which both Jackson and Miley said was good (I guess they were teased or something when they first got here). So, basically, life is good.

Hannah Montana hasn't preformed yet, something about giving Miley a break since her voice has been giving out lately, but we have a concert this Friday and we've been practicing all week, which is a lot of fun, almost like old times when Miley and I danced and sang around her house.

Oh, guess what! Miley is sort of dating Jake Ryan, you know, the hott zombie slayer (she called me after they kissed). At first, I was really mad that he ditched her after the kiss, but hey I can understand, since I basically did the same thing to a boy in my school before I moved out here.

So, I have spent the last few days with Oliver, since Miley misses him so much and Lily loves to talk about him with her. It kinda leaves me out, since I never met the boy, and of course Oliver wouldn't want to talk about such girl stuff. We've been getting along really well. He's a really nice guy, so clearly Miley and Lily have good taste in friends. We have been going to the beach and park and just talking and laughing for hours, having a lot of fun. But that's enough about that.

Anyway, Jake called about four hours ago and I answered the phone, since Miley was at the beach. He asked who I was and I explained the whole situation. We actually ended up talking for over two hours! He is really nice, and I can totally see why so many girls have fallen for him, but I am getting off topic again.

He actually called hoping to get Lily's number and would've hung up if Miley answered. You see, he wants to surprise her, since HE IS COMING HOME EARLY- NEXT FIRDAY, AT EIGHT O'CLOCK, the same time as the Hannah concert…oh no! I completely forgot. They're going to kill me.

Okay, okay think…think. Oh why do I get myself into these messes? I know, I'll just call Jake back and tell him … that I don't have his number. I know what you're thinking, caller ID, but Jake has a private number for obvious reasons.

LILY! I'll call Lily. She'll know what to do.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Lily, hi it's Nikki. I just did the worst thing. Jake called and said that he wanted to surprise Miley by coming home early and I completely blanked and forgot to tell him that Friday wouldn't work for Miley. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry, I have Jake's number, just call him and tell him."

"Thanks, Lily, you're the best!"

"I know. It's 167-4321 (_**made up**_) Bye."

"Thanks bye."

beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. (lol)

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake! It's Nikki. I just talked to you, Miley's friend. Remember?"

"Yeah, hey, what's up?"

"I totally forgot to tell you that Friday won't work for Miley because she is going to the Hannah Montana concert. Sorry."

"Oh, well, I will meet her there."

"Noooo! I mean uh you can't. I hear it's sold out."

"It will be no problem for me, I am after all a celebrity, and Hannah and I are good friends."

"Uh but uh how will you find her?"

"Let me worry about that, and thanks for the update. Bye Nikki". "Bye."

Great. The idiot can't take no for an answer. UGGH! Miley is going to hate me! Oh well, better go find her.

_Ding Dong._ Right after I get the door.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Oliver. What's up? Miley isn't here."

"Oh, I know, I just saw her down at the beach. She seemed really caught up in thinking about _Jake_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I left and um decided that I would uh ask you something, but uh I nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing just forget it, let's go to the beach okay."

"Alright, let me go change I will meet you down here."

Oliver's POV (I think it's a first)

Why am I so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Okay now my head hurts, I probably shouldn't have kept hitting it.

Nikki's POV

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with _

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song._

I was outside on Miley's porch. It had been a really confusing day, but one thing I thought I was sure of was my feelings for a certain guy. Just as I played the last chords on my guitar, a figure emerged from the shadows, both of us smiling.

"So, singing that for anybody special?"

"Yeah. See, there's this guy, and well I sort of wish we were a movie." I replied smiling bigger and bigger, until he stopped it from growing with his mouth covering mine.

When we pulled away, we were both still smiling.

"So, how'd you know that the song was about you, Oliver?"

"I guess I didn't, but I am sure as anything glad it was or this would be really embarrassing." That got both of us laughing, and we talked outside until about eleven o'clock.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"My mom wanted me home for nine."

"Well, you pretty much missed that, so why don't you tell her that you are sleeping over, after asking Mr. Stewart of course, since we don't have school tomorrow because of that teacher thing."

"Great idea. Let's go inside."

We walked in to find Miley and Lily absorbed in some TV show. Oh, look at that, Zombie High, what a surprise. NOT!

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nikki. Where were you and Oliver all this time?" Miley questioned.

"We were on the beach. At first, we were looking for you, but you weren't there and we lost track of time." She didn't need to know what really happened, at least not yet, because if we played a game or two at the sleepover, Oliver and I could mess with them. Ha!

"Cool, is Oliver sleeping over too? I just called my mom."

"Yeah, he was just going to ask Miley's dad."

So, Oliver went to do so while Lily, Miley, and I moved the furniture out of the way, so that we would have room. Once everything was cleared out, Miley got some food, while Lily turned off the TV and we waited for Oliver, who came out about three seconds later.

"Hey guys," Lily screamed, "Let's pay truth or dare!"

We all agreed and I could've sworn that Lily and Miley whispered to each other about getting Oliver and I together. Too bad we already are. This will be fun, so I whispered to Oliver to follow my lead if they tried anything.

"Me first!" Lily yelled. "Okay, I pick dare, Nikki."

"Nobody said anything yet Lily, but okay. I dare you to, hmm, oh I know, go up to Jackson's room and steal a pair of his boxers."

"But, he's in his room."

"That's the point, oh and you can't tell him that we are playing truth or dare. Make up another excuse or just do it. He already thinks you are weird."

"Gee thanks."

Lily's POV

I went upstairs grumbling to myself for ever suggesting this game, but we want to get Nikki and Oliver together, so I will have to make a sacrifice. Oh, the things I do for love.

I walked into Jackson's room, without knocking, to a sight that tells me I should've knocked. He was standing there- I guess just coming from the shower because he was wrapped in a towel, with his boxers laid out on the bed.

I went to grab them at the same time he dropped his towel, and I almost screamed.

Turns out, he put boxers on while he was still in the bathroom, so that's what he was wearing when he dropped the towel. The ones on his bed, therefore, must have been the dirty ones. EWW! Oh well, I grabbed them and ran all the way downstairs. Oliver and Nikki better get together after what I had to go through.

"Eww, eew, ew! I am so gonna kill you, Nikki. He was in a towel when I went up there! And he dropped it, not noticing I was in the room!"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Lily, I never meant for you to go through that torture." Humph … wait was that sarcastic? "Please Lily, we all know you must have enjoyed the view."

"What!? I did not, and he had boxers on under the towel, I just thought you would be a little more supportive."

Nikki's POV

"Whatever, you're turn."

"Fine, truth or dare, Nikki?"

"Umm, dare." I didn't want to ruin the secret that Oliver and I are dating.

"Let's see, what will get you back? I know, I dare you to kiss Oliver." Ha, she probably thinks she is playing matchmaker. Oh well, better make this believable.

"WHAT!?" Trying to hide my excitement. "I hate you. Uhh, come on Oliver, let's get this over with."

"Hey, don't I have a say in this?"

"NO. Now come on." One, two, three. I winked to Oliver before we kissed. I turned it into a make-out session, and must've heard Lily and Miley saying eww and get a room twenty times. Haha, just wait to see what I plan on next.

I pulled away and slapped Oliver, giving him a sorry look.

"What was that, Oliver? How dare you! I can't believe you – you were like sucking my face off! EWW!!!"

"What? but I thought." He saw my glare. "Well, you didn't exactly pull away."

"How could I with the grip you had on me?"

"Well then maybe we just should just forget this friendship."

"No duh, I could never be friends with someone like that." I stomped upstairs to my bedroom, bumping into Jackson on the way.

"What was all the commotion about, Nikki?"

"Oh, well Oliver and I just got in a pretend fight to get back at Lily and Miley for trying to set us up, when they don't know that we are already together. So we like pulled off this whole show and now I am 'leaving angrily'. I was going to listen to them from here."

"Wait, back up, together? As in like dating? As in you are dating OKEN!!??"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, um no I just uh no, no problem. Gotta go, bye."

That was weird. Oh well, let's here what's going on downstairs. So far nothing. Then, _SMACK_! Uh, oh, that was Lily and Miley hitting Oliver. Not part of my plan. Oh well.

I guess we can tell them the truth now, so I will go downstairs.

"How could you do that to her Oliver? She is my best friend. Hurting her is like hurting me, why and how could you do that? You really are just another heartless guy."

Oh, no! That wasn't supposed to happen. Okay, time to reveal the truth.

"Hey guys!"

"What are you all cheery about? My best friend since I was two just tried to suck your face off?" I nodded to Oliver.

"GOTCHA!!!" We shouted at the same time.

"WHAT!?!" They replied.

"It was a joke guys. I told Oliver to play along because we heard you whispering about getting us together."

"But don't you guys like like eachother? We only though we'd be helping."

"Yeah, we do like each other, which is why we are dating. Oliver and I just got together before, but we figured that we'd have some fun before telling you guys. And boy did we ever!"

"That's mean guys, Lily and I just wanted to help."

"Well maybe now you learned your lesson about meddling. It didn't work with me and Becca and it still doesn't work now."

"Okay, no more meddling into Oliver's love life, we promise."

"Or mine!"

"Okay, okay."

So that's the next chapter, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it out before Jake really comes back on the show, since then some of my ideas may seem copyish, not that I will know until it comes on SUNDAY! YES! Too bad I will be on a plane. LOL.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Concert P1

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

**All I can Say is Wow!**

Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews!

To Abigail: Jake left for Romania in the episode where he and Miley kissed. I think it was called People who Use People. Okay, so I looked it up lol.

Okay, so this chapter pretty much just picks up where the previous left off. I hope the story is so far enjoyable and liked by all. My favorite scenes from the last chapter were with Lily and Jackson (love them together, but we'll see what the story brings), and with Nikki and Oliver. I will leave it up to you to figure out which N/O scene I am talking about. lol.

In your review, be more specific about what was good and not good, if possible, so I can make the story more enjoyable for everybody. In addition, make sure to mention you favorite pairings, so I can see if they can be incorporated. It's not all going to be how it seems now when the story ends.

On with the story…and remember:

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Four…"The Concert"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Nikki's POV

In the morning, all of us girls woke up early to pull a little prank on the guys. Yes, guy_s_ because we will be pranking Jackson too. How could we not?

Lucky for us, Jackson must have come downstairs in the middle of the night, since we woke up to find him asleep on the couch in the living room, which makes the prank better and easier.

I, with Lily's help dragged Oliver (he is such a sound sleeper) over to Jackson. Then, all of us pulled Jackson on the floor next to him. We made it so that they had their arms wrapped around one another, and Lily put lipstick on them both. I grabbed the camera and took like twenty pictures. But, here came the good part.

"Oh, Jackson, Oh Oliver." I whispered in their respective ears.

"Oh Nikki." They both relied and wrapped their arms tighter. HA!

"I loooove you, Jackson…Oliver."

"Me too." And just as they were about to kiss each other, I took pictures, while Miley and Lily poured a bucket of water on each of them!

"AHHHH!"

"What's wrong guys?" We 'innocently' asked.

"What's wrong!? You poured water on us!!"

"That's not all." I told them, showing them the pictures that I had already emailed myself, Lily, and Miley in case they erased them.

"OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS YOU, NOT A DREAM!!??!!"

"Oh, so you guys dream about kissing me lately?"

"Oh, um no, but uh you know." They both stammered.

"Well, I am dating you, so that's my excuse."

"Fine but what about you, oh brother of mine, do you maybe like Nikki?"

"WHAT! I mean uh no well yeah, but not like like. I just uh um gottagobye."

"That was classic." "Booyah!"

After we ate Mr. Stewart's pancakes for breakfast, all four of us headed to the beach, while Jackson went off to work. We talked about a lot of different things, and Oliver and I kissed a few times, and Jackson even joined us for a little bit on his break. At four, we went back to Miley's house to get ready for the concert.

I was wearing a cute black mini skirt and a bright turquoise halter top, complete with matching cowgirl boots, and my hair straightened and half-pulled back.

Miley had on her usual Hannah attire. She was wearing skinny jeans tucked into cowgirl boots that were fancier than mine, but not too fancy, and a hot pink sparkly top with a half-light pink-sweatshirt over it. Obviously, she was wearing her wig. We decided that I didn't need too, since I hardly ever wore my hair like this to school.

"Lola" was in her normal 'get-up' of a wild print wig and crazy fashion. We even brought Oliver along, since Lily slipped to him about Jake coming and he wanted to see, rather than hear what happened. We decided that he would dress as Lola's brother, so he too wore crazy fashion and a bright wig, and we named him Larry, since it was the first "L" name we could come up with.

We got out of the limo and immediately the photographers started bombarding us with questions and flashes, asking who both Oliver and I were. I was allowed to answer, by Miley's dad, so I told them a short version of my story and said that Oliver's name was Larry and he was Lola's brother.

Soon after, we hurried inside, changed into the first outfits for the show, and Miley and I went on stage. We preformed I got Nerve, Nobody's Perfect, This is the Life, and Who Said. Then, Miley sang I Miss You, which everyone (well, Lily, Oliver, and I) could tell she was singing for Jake. Wouldn't she be surprised to see him here tonight?

Since all she needed was herself, a guitar, and a microphone for that song, I wasn't needed on stage, so I ran backstage to see if there was a Jake update. Lily, I mean Lola, told me that Jake had been sitting in the front row the whole time, so I peaked behind the curtain and saw that he was, indeed. OH NO! What if Miley saw him? Well, she couldn't have, since I didn't, because there was a glare from the spotlight over the front of the audience.

"Lily! What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? It's not like it matters if he sees her as Hannah."

"Yeah, but he will be looking for Miley and she's not here."

"So, he'll figure that the place is too big and she had bad seats or something."

"No Lily, you don't understand. He told me that he would be able to find her because he 'has his ways'. He will do something drastic and she won't be able to go because she is Hannah and needs to continue the concert as Hannah, so she can't show up as Miley and it's all my fault!"

"Whoa, first of all calm down, and second of all, Miley will never know that you told Jake, so she will just figure that he came to see Hannah to get advice to see Miley or something and it will all work out."

"You're just saying that." I really hope she's right though. Uh, oh, here they both come.

"Hey Hannah, great show. This is so much fun I can't believe it is intermission already. I am having the best time!"

"Me too, I am really glad you get to perform with me. Hey, who's that guy Lily is talking to?"

"Uh I'm not sure, but don't you have to change for the next songs. I already did, as you can probably tell, so why don't you go do that now, so that you will be ready when the break is over." I said that really fast, trying to get her away from Jake. But it was too late, as I soon learned when Lily walked over with him, with her "sorry" look to me. I glared at her and she shrugged. Then, Miley turned around.

"AHH! OH MY GAWD JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" And then, she did the worst possible thing – she kissed him.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGLOLLOLLOLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL!!

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it like that, so I will update as soon as I can, but I am going on vacation Sunday and I still need to pack. I want to get a chapter out before then, since Achey Jakey Heart will be on on Sunday, but we'll see. Remember to REVIEW! if you do, I will try extra hard to update before I leave. Otherwise, you will have to wait. Thanks again to my reviewers! Hope more of you like it than review because otherwise I guess the story stinks. okay, BYE…REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. The Concert P2

**All I Can Say is Wow!**

Thanks for the reviews. Again, I am sorry that the last chapter was so short. I hope you liked it enough. THis one is kinda short too, but i tried to get it out before I went away.

Here goes part 2…

&777&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&777777777777777777777777777777777&&&&&&&&77&7&&&&&7&7&7&7&&77&&&&&&

Jake's POV

Oh my gosh, I am kissing Hannah Montana. Oh wait, she is kissing me, but still…wow….Oh NO! MILEY! Well this could be a problem. Then why am I kissing back? Well, it's not everyday that Hannah Montana goes around kissing you, and she is such a good kisser. Wow! But, no, it isn't fair to Miley. Oh, what's a guy to do?

Miley's POV

YES! Jake is finally back I have an official boyfriend that will make every girl at high school jealous except for maybe Nikki. This is awesome! And after all this time, I am kissing him, at my very own concert, where I dress up as oh no! Hannah Montana! I am kissing Jake as Hannah! He is supposed to like Miley! But wait, he is kissing me back, which means he is kissing Hannah back, which means he is cheating on Miley, which is me. So he is cheating on me with me? Wow, complicated, but I do live two lives, so it is to be expected- the complicated part, not the cheating. Well, let's see how long it takes him to stop the kiss. I mean it's not like I am doing anything wrong, well, technically Jake doesn't know that. But on the other hand, he never told Hannah that he had a girlfriend, so once again I am in the right. And, he is such a great kisser that I couldn't be the one to stop. Nope, Jake has to stop, and soon because otherwise he is cheating on me and we'll both run out of air.

Jake's POV

I guess I ought to stop the kiss, afterall, Hannah doesn't know I am dating Miley, but I do feel bad cheating on her. I mean it is justifiable that I didn't start the kiss, but I have to end it, or else. Okay, here I go…1…2…aww man-3.

"Whoa, Hannah, a little excited to see me?" I questioned her out of breath.

"Well, I uh you know, missed you?" Hmm, why did she answer that like a question? She should have a good reason for kissing me after I told her I like Miley. Well, maybe she forgot, or maybe she figured that we still weren't together because I would've told her. Either way, she kissed me!

"Why are you answering like a question, Hannah? You kissed me! I thought you didn't even like me after the Zombie High episode."

"Well, uh yeah, but I uh…" She trailed off, looking at her friends for help, wide-eyed. This was the first time I noticed that they had been watching us. Lola, I knew from the Teeny Awards. She was a little weird, but seemed much better, but still a little nervous, when I was talking to her earlier. Of course, that is to be expected, I mean come on- look at me. Anyway, I realized that I had no idea who the other girl was. She was certainly pretty, but she seemed familiar. Oh yeah, she was the girl on stage with Hannah! She looked really nervous, but I somehow don't think that it was from being near me. No, something was definitely up, and I was going to figure out what.

"What's goi—" I was cut off by an announcement: **Hannah Montana to her dressing room.**

"Well, it's been interesting, Jake, but, as you heard, I gotta go. See you later." She said, walking away. So much for answers. Hmm, maybe I can get some from her friends.

"So guys, what's up?"

"What do you mean, Jake, nothing's _up_. Hannah was just excited to see you, no big deal. Well, Lola and I gotta get going too, you know, _stuff_. We'll catch ya later, Jake. Nice meeting you, well kinda. Bye!" The girl who I never met replied _extremely _fast, in a voice that didn't seem like her own. Hiding something? I think they all are, and I definitely think I will be hanging around to see what's really going on. I am sure glad that Miley's friend told me to come here today. Which reminds me, I am going to go look for Miley.

I stood behind the curtains to stage and looked out, scanning the crowd. Funny, I could see everyone, but no Miley. Oh well, I guess that is one less thing to worry about.

Miley's POV

I was getting ready in my dressing room, with Lola and Nikki. Hmm, she might end up needing a stage name.

"Look Miley, I am sure that you want to forget all about this, but you sort of owe Jake an explanation as to oh I don't know WHY YOU KISSED HIM!" Lily yelled at me.

"Yeah Miley, we get it, but it's kinda a problem. I mean you can't date him as both you and Hannah without telling him your secret. And even then, you couldn't because it looks like Jake is dating two different people."

"I know, I know, but he is my boyfriend and I haven't seen him for four months. What was I supposed to do? It was a reaction."

"We know, but you still have to explain why you kissed him, so let's think."

**Hannah Montana to the stage.**

"So much for thinking, guys, we gotta go on stage now, keep thinking Lola. Let's go, Nikki."

Nikki's POV

This is all my fault. My stinking fault. Why, oh why did I tell Jake Miley would be here? I am dead meat when Miley finds out. Maybe if I figure out what to do she will forgive me. It's worth a try, but this may take some time. We walked out to the stage and preformed If we were a movie (which Miley sang very passionately probably from her kiss backstage), Make Some Noise, Life's What you make it, and Girl's Night Out. Then, the concert was over, and I still hadn't figured out what to do when Miley was saying bye to her fans. Luckily I would have a little time because she was signing autographs afterwards. I grabbed a water bottle and sat down on a nearby bench, ready to think of an awesome plan for her, when here comes Jake.

"Hey."

"Hi, what's up Jake?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if Hannah was available." I spit out my water all over him.

"Uh, sorry about that, I just uh yeah, Hehe. So, what do you mean available. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I meant available to talk to me. I was just wondering why she kissed me. And if she thought I had a girlfriend, which she must, since you do, then why did she?"

"I uh don't know?"

"Why are you answering that as a question?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you?"

"Why are you?"

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY HANNAH MONTANA KISSED ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!"

"Whoa, Jake, calm down. Seriously, what if somebody hears you?"

"Okay, okay. Now, will I be able to talk to her today or not?"

"Um, maybe. I don't know. Do I look like her coordinator? Well, I'm not. I have people to see and places to go. Good bye Jake, see you around."

I think I handled that pretty well, considering that I was working with the most annoying person on the planet. Gosh I don't know what Miley sees in him. Oh well, I'm off to find her…

_**One hour later…..**_

I was finally able to talk to Miley after she finished all of the autographs. We were now in the limo with Lola (Lily) and Larry (Oliver). Mr. Stewart drove home with Jackson, leaving us the chance to talk.

Miley and I had decided that we would just forget that it ever happen, and play it off to Jake that it was all a big misunderstanding. Hopefully, he would be satisfied, but if not, we'd figure out a plan B at the time. For now, we had to make sure that he still would like Miley, so we are currently figuring out a plan for them to "meet after 4 long months".

Miley, of course, would still have to act all surprised so that he wouldn't suspect anything. I decided that I would call Jake back and explain that Miley was sick yesterday, so she didn't end up going to the concert (I didn't tell Miley that part of the plan because she still doesn't know what I told him and I would like to keep it that way). Then, I will tell him that I will get Miley to the beach by three, so he should be there with a picnic basket to surprise her.

Lily agreed that the plan would work, and Oliver mumbled that he thought it was good, too. I guess he doesn't like girl talk, which is funny that he hangs around with girls all the time if he feels that way, but whatever. I take care of him later _rubs hands together suggestively_.

So, the next morning at eleven, I made the call, to set it all up, but turns out that Jake can't do three because he has a meeting with his manager, and another star from two to five, so we could just do it tomorrow. I agreed and went to tell Miley when her dad came downstairs.

"Where's Miley?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I guess she is still sleeping."

Sleeping! Doesn't she know we need to leave the house in an hour?"

"Uh I guess not. I will go tell her."

Miley's POV

Nikki woke me up at eleven thirty, saying that my dad wanted to talk to me. I went downstairs and he had a stern look on his face.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Why would I be, daddy?"

"Because Hannah Montana has a meeting to discuss a movie idea."

"Uh, you never told me that dad, and I had plans today." I looked at Nikki.

"Oh, right, Miley that is for tomorrow remember?" No, I didn't remember because I was never told.

"Oh, okay. I'll go get dressed." While I was walking upstairs, Nikki followed me into my room and explained what Jake said. I guess this works out, so I got dressed and it was 12:15. I had breakfast and then daddy and I left before Jackson even woke up, telling Nikki to keep an eye on him. She winked at me and said "Will do!" to my dad. I don't even want to know what's going to happen there.

We were about three minutes late when we walked into a very tall building and made our way to the seventeenth floor. There were four rooms there, all behind glass doors, so you could see that one was an office, one was a meeting room, one was a set, and one was storage. We walked into the really big meeting room, only to have everyone turn and face us, since now we were ten minutes late. I cautiously waved and looked around. I noticed dad's old manager, Marty Klein (_**AN: I think that was his name**_), three producers, two directors (you could tell by their nametags), a manager for the other possible star, his parents, and _him_. Of all the movies for Hannah Montana to be in, it just had to be one with him. Jake Ryan, the guy Hannah was currently trying to avoid. Oh boy, this will be interesting.

After about an hour, we had a short break to think over the ideas and get to know one another. In that hour, I learned several things about the ideas they had for the movie. It was basically just going to be a normal romantic comedy, but this time it was for kids, as seen in the fact that they wanted Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan to play each other's love interest. They said that this had been previously mentioned to our managers, last week, when they heard the details for this meeting. Basically, the story was going to be about how a teenage girl (me) won a chance to spend the week with her favorite celebrity. What she didn't know was that it would turn into the ride of her life, with all exciting, funny, and romantic things. Turns out, Jake Ryan will not be the celebrity that she chooses; she will actually choose a girl, but it all works out blah blah blah. Actually, it sounds rather interesting and I might just want to do it. Too bad Jake has to be my love interest.

I decided to get something to drink, and apparently Jake had the same idea because he came over to the food table seconds later.

"Hey Hannah."

"Oh, hey Jake, listen about yesterday, I –"

"Don't worry about it Hannah, I totally get it. You were just seeing how a love relationship between the two of us would work out. For the movie of course. I totally understand, and if my manager would've told me about it, I might have done the same thing. Well, actually, probably not because, you see, I have a girlfriend, who I have yet to see since I have been home from Romania."

"Uh, yeah, that is exactly what happened. And if I knew you had a girlfriend, I never would've done it. So, why haven't you seen her yet? Didn't you miss her?"

"Yeah, I missed her a lot, but timing never worked out. I wanted to see her yesterday, but I wanted it to be a surprise, so I talked to her friend, this girl named Nikki, who said Friday wouldn't work for her, since she was going to a Hannah concert. So I came to your concert, but she wasn't even there and well I guess you know the rest of the story. And then, today, we had this meeting thing, so I couldn't see her either. I mean, I just got back from Romania and already I am being thrown into a new movie."

"Wow…wait so _Nikki_ told you that Miley would be there?" When I get my hands on her, she is so dead!

"HANNAH…JAKE the meeting is starting!"

"Oh, well maybe some other time, we got to go."

The meeting continued for another hour and a half. It was very close to five. They asked us to decide overnight if we wanted to do the movie and what we thought about it. We were allowed to tell our friends because they wanted to see if the idea would be a hit or not. When we were finally allowed to go, I all but ran out of there, ready to kill Nikki.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(0()()()()()()()()()()()()()

OMG! I am so sorry about the shortness of my chapters lately. I wanted to write this before Jake came back on the show, to make it not like I am going against the show or whatever, so I had to get this out today. I am also going on vacation tomorrow, so I won't update for at least a week, if I don't update tonight. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers. Leave me some comments to come back to! Love you all! 3


	6. Meanwhile

**All I Can Say is Wow! **

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked last chapter and this chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!! Seriously, not many of you do, no offense to those who do, I thank you deeply.

To Abigail: Umm I would have to say: Lily and Jackson for 1st and 2nd, but I don't know who is first, and Oliver 3rd. How about you? And thanks, I am glad you like it all.

To Wish I Was With Travis: That is my plan, eventually. I am sort of randomly making things up, especially the end of this chapter, but it will give me something to think about while I am away. Thanks, but this chapter is even shorter.

Chapter 6: "Meanwhile…"

Nikki's POV

Hmm, home alone with Jackson. Whatever will I do? I ran upstairs as fast as I could to see what he was doing. As I expected, he was sitting on his bed reading a magazine. Okay, so maybe I didn't really expect it, but what else would he be doing?

"Hey Tiger."

"Hey Nikki." Hmm, no response to my name calling. Interesting

"What's up? Miley and her dad are gone for three hours and all you can do is read a magazine about," I went over to see what it was, "cars? Boring! Is this what you normally do?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine, whatever Jackson. I don't know what is wrong with you, but you've been really hostile towards me lately." I replied, sitting down on his bed, making him inch away.

"Nothing Nikki, why don't you just go hang out with your _boyfriend_?"

"You know what Jackson, if you are going to be such a jerk to me when I am trying to help then fine, I will go find Oliver and at least he won't bore me to tears!" I shouted and stormed out of his room. I can't believe him. Well whatever, I will go find Oliver and maybe Lily too, and we can wait for Miley to come back. Who knows, maybe they know what is going on with Jackson.

I went to my room, changed, and headed off to the beach. As soon as I got there, Lily and Oliver ran up to me.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nikki, is Miley going to meet Jake soon?"

"No, Lily, Jake said he had some meeting to go to and then Miley's dad said Hannah did too, so they are going to have the picnic tomorrow."

"Oh, too bad. I was so interested. Oliver and I even got a spot on the beach to watch them from."

"Well, maybe tomorrow. You know, I bet they're at the same meeting. I hope Miley can keep her cover while she explains to Jake about the kiss."

"Why? They are going out. What would it matter if they kissed?"

"I didn't believe it, but you really are a donut, Oliver. Don't you get it, she kissed him as Hannah and Jake doesn't know that Miley is Hannah, so he thinks Hannah, who seemed to hate him, kissed him for no apparent reason."

"Oh, that is a problem." Lily and I each smacked one of his shoulders.

We got smoothies from Rico's and I spread out my towel next to theirs. We took off our cover-ups and lied down in our bathing suits.

"So, do either of you know what's up with Jackson lately. He's been coming home at odd times, and acting really weird."

"No, I don't know anything. Why would I know, it's not like I would. I mean we barely know him, right? So it's not really any of our business, let's just change the subject, okay? Um, I like pie. Oliver likes muffins, how about you Nikki?" Lily responded all in one breath. Oliver and I looked at her oddly for about two minutes before I responded.

"HUH?! It was just an innocent question Lily. Sorry if I offended you. Umm, I like pretzels." Okay. Well, something is definitely going on with Lily and Jackson. We'll just have to figure out what. Detective Nikki on the case! "Can I talk to you for a second Lily?"

"Uhh, I guess, Nikki." We walked away from Oliver, towards some ransom rocks.

"So, what's going on between you and Jackson?"

"NOTHING!

"Seriously, Lily, I am not an idiot. I know something is up and I want to know what. I promise I won't tell anybody if you tell me. Please." I gave her my best puppy dog face and watched for five minutes while her facial expression changed from 'no' to 'maybe' to 'fine I give'.

"Fine, the truth is that Jackson and I have been secretly dating for a week because we thought Miley would freak."

"OH MY GAWD, LILY THAT'S AWESOME! I AM SOO HAPPY FOR YOU! congratulations!!" I knew it!

"Yeah, thanks, could you maybe keep it down? People are staring." I looked around and it was true. Everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry, everyone, um Lily got a really cool present that she's been wanting and it's exciting. Go back to your lives."

"So, we should probably go back to Oliver now, I mean he is after all, waiting alone for us."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hey Oliver." We chorused.

"What's up, Oliver?" I asked as I kissed him.

"Not much, just waiting for you guys. What happened with the screaming?"

"Oh, nothing I was just excited sorry."

"Cool, so what's the big news Lilster?"

"It's not important Ollie, I just got a boyfriend is all."

"Oh, anybody I know?"

"Yeah, you know him. Jackson."

"The only Jackson I know is Miley's older brother."

"Yeah, so, that's him."

"YOU'RE DATING JACKSON!!?!?"

"Way to announce it to the beach, donut."

"Well, sorry, Nikki, but Lily is dating a guy who is Miley's brother, older than her by two years, and her best friend's brother!"

"Uh, you said that twice."

"Because it is really important. Does Miley know?"

"No, and Jackson and I want to keep it that way, so shut it Oliver, no spilling."

"Fine, I won't say anything to Miley."

"Good. What time is it? Miley said she'd be back by five fifteen."

"It's five fifteen now." I heard from behind me, and I turned around to face a _very _angry, and I am talking red faced, smoke coming out of the ears angry, Miley.

"Miley! What a surprise. Did you happen to hear what we were talking about because if you did, I guess that explains your anger? Look, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react, I mean with your best friend dating your brother and all." Lily rambled.

"Wait, what which one of you is dating Jackson? Because best friend should mean either of you, but now it is only Lily, what with the real reason I am so mad."

"Okay, calm down Miley, what did Nikki do?"

"Don't try to divert the attention from yourself Lily; you are the one dating my brother! Or at least I would hope it's not Nikki, since she is dating Oliver."

"Okay, seriously Miley. I am dating Jackson, but why are you so mad at Nikki?"

"You're doing it again! I just want to tell you that I am not mad at you for dating my brother and you should've told me. _Nikki_ knows why I am mad at her, don't you? Or shall I remind you of Jake?"

"Oh, well, you see, about that."

"NIKKI! You told him I was going to be at a Hannah concert, but forgot to mention that I was singing so he wouldn't see me!"

"Well, it slipped out. I didn't think he would follow you there. Sorry, I mean he's like a famous actor and I was nervous, okay? You might have done the same thing. It was an honest mistake, Miley. Did everything work out?"

"Yeah, it all worked out, no thanks to you. Luckily he was at the meeting I went to and it was about a movie where he and I are love interests and he bought that I was practicing or seeing if we had chemistry or something stupid like that. You are really lucky about that, Nikki."

"Okay, sorry, Miley. Can we make up and move on?"

"No, I don't think I am quite ready for that, sorry." And with that she stormed back to her house.

"Great, now two Stewarts are mad at me. At least I know why Miley is, I still don't know what Jackson's problem was."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked me. Oliver had snuck away.

"I don't honestly know. He was just snapping at me when I tried to talk to him. How am I supposed to eat and sleep at their house when they both hate me, Lily?"

"You can have dinner at my house tonight, or Oliver's, but it would be odd if we had a sleepover and didn't invite Miley, so you are going to have to sleep there."

"Okay, thanks, let me ask Mr. Stewart if I can eat at your house, and hopefully they will both be in their rooms by the time I come home."

So, I called Mr. Stewart, while Lily called her mom and we told them that Miley was tired from her Hannah thing, so she wasn't coming. They both agreed and I ate there. As I hoped, Miley and Jackson were in their rooms when I got back, so I went straight to my room as well. Morning would be another story.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!! **

** > **

Glad I could get this out, but that's probably all for about a week, I really don't think I will have time to write more tonight. Thanks for the love, send some more! I want to come back to at least four more reviews! Thanks in advance.


	7. Relationships

**All I Can Say is Wow! **

Thanks to everybody for the reviews! They are all that make me continue. But, I have to say that for over 500 hits, I am disappointed that there are only 30 reviews.

Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I was on vacation and I am getting major writer's block, so ideas are requested, as well as flames. Plus, I will be writing a short one-shot soon, so look out for that! Thanks for reading!

On with the story…..Chapter 7: Relationships

Nikki's POV

I woke up this morning and went through my normal routine of a Sunday morning. It was only when I walked into the hallway to go downstairs that I remembered yesterday. Two Stewarts were mad at me, and I can only hope that they will forgive and forget. We all stepped into the hall at the same time. Miley took one look at me and walked away, down the stairs for breakfast. Jackson, however, surprised me.

"Look, Nikki, I am sorry for being mean to you. I am going through something right now and I am just trying to make sense of my life. I hope you understand."

"Uh, sure."

"Great! So, why is Miley mad at you?"

I went into the whole story about Jake and then we both walked downstairs to find Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Mr. Stewart in the kitchen, eating. Jackson and I grabbed a plate and we all ate in silence, with Mr. Stewart going upstairs.

After that awkwardness, it continued, since nobody knew what to say, knowing that Miley was so mad at me. Lilly suggested that we go to the beach, so everybody went to change. At least there, we could talk to other people and nobody would notice the difference.

The day went by pretty normally, except I didn't speak to Miley at all. After we went to the beach, we all met up and Jackson drove everyone to their respective homes. Jackson then headed back to the beach to work at Rico's. That left Miley and I home alone, since Mr. Stewart was out.

"Come on, Miley, you can't be mad at me forever! We're best friends! I didn't mean to! He's Jake Ryan! The Zombie Slayer! Anyone would've done the same thing!" 

"Yeah, but it was you. And you're right, you are supposed to be my best friend and best friends don't do what you did to me to each other!" 

"But it was an accident!" 

"Accident Smaccident. The point is that Jake thinks Hannah is some sort of freak, and it's all because of you! You could've at least told me that he was going to be there so that I didn't do something stupid."

"I know! But I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that I kissed Jake Ryan as Hannah Montana!"

"I would've told you, but I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Well, I am mad now."

"I know, but that wasn't my plan. I didn't know that you'd kiss him. I didn't know he'd come backstage! I didn't know any of that would happen and if I did of course I would've told you before, but I was just trying to avoid this."

"Yeah, I guess you couldn't have known, but still."

"That's right, I couldn't know. And it all worked out, didn't it?!" 

"Yeah… Alright, fine. I forgive you."

"Yay! Hugs!?"

Miley and I sat down on the couch, and everything seemed back to normal.

"So, Miley, isn't today your picnic with Jake?"

"Oh yeah, I better go get ready."

"Great, I will call him and make sure he is there."

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jake, it's Nikki, remember- Miley's friend."_

"_Oh, yeah. Is Miley still able to go to the beach today?"_

"_Yeah. She still doesn't know that we will be meeting you there." _ Okay, that's a lie.

"_Cool, so you will make sure she shows up, right?"_

"_Right. We will meet you at the spot by the shady tree, where you can set up a picnic. Miley will be so surprised."_

"_Great, see you guys at three."_

"_Bye."_

"OKAY MILEY JAKE SAYS IT IS ALL SET UP! YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES!" I called up the stairs.

"OKAY!"

So, I went to change, after all, I was meeting Jake as me and I couldn't look like the girl he saw the other night at the Hannah concert. When thirty minutes were up, I got Miley who was just touching up her lip gloss. She looked incredible in a pink mini skirt with a matching halter top over her pink polka-dot bikini and her hair in loose curls down her back.

"Wow, Miley. You look awesome!"

"Thanks. Let's go!"

We arrived at the beach and I reminded Miley to act as though she didn't know what was about to happen. Then, Jake appeared in a casual but hott outfit, with navy blue bathing suit trunks and a sky blue polo.

"JAKE!" Miley screamed and threw her arms around him in a big hug that was followed by a minute long kiss! "OMG! What are you doing here?!?"

_Good fake out Miley!_

"I came back from Romania early because they finished taping my parts and the premiere is here. Plus I might be doing a new movie with Hannah Montana."

"That's so great!"

"I made us a picnic to celebrate our first official date. Sorry it's a Sunday, and not the a Saturday I promised."

Miley laughed and then abruptly stopped, just remembering that I was here.

"It's no problem, Jake. This is Nikki, my best friend from Tennessee. She is staying with my family for a while so that she could get used to the school system before her parents can move out here."

"Nice to officially meet you Nikki, and thanks for helping me set this up."

"Wait- you helped him and kept this a secret from me!"

"Yeah, and believe me it was really hard to keep making excuses. It's nice to meet you too, Jake."

"What? Not even falling all over me? Did you forget that I am Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer? What's up with that?"

"Nothing, I guess to me, you're just my best friend's boyfriend, and I thought you'd like it if I treated you like a normal person. After all, isn't that one of the reasons you like Miley?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't actually think that there were more people like her out there."

"Zombie High isn't that big of a deal in Tennessee. We don't watch TV that much because there is always something to do on the farm, and to be honest it's not that great of a show." His mouth dropped. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like it and all, and you're uh hott? But I don't know, I guess I just don't get star struck." _Yeah, because my best friend is Hannah Montana and I sing on stage with her- ego-maniac._

"Fine, nice meeting you, Miley- this way to our date."

"See ya later Nikki."

"Bye Miley. Have fun guys. Nice meeting you, Jake."

Gosh, I almost screwed things up again. Oh, well, let's go find something else to do. I turned around and bumped straight into Oliver.

"Oh, hey Oliver. What's up?"

"I was just coming to find you and see if you wanted to go see a movie."

"Sure, sounds like fun! What are we seeing?"

"How about Spiderman 3?" _**(AN: I don't know if that is still playing, but for these purposes it is)**_

"Awesome. I loved the first two and I never got a chance to see the third. Let's go!"

Miley's POV

Nikki almost blew it again, by not being star-struck. But Jake didn't seem to catch on to the real reason. Oh, well. I am so excited that Jake and I can finally be together.

"So, Miley, what kind of sandwich do you want? We have cheese, ham, peanut butter, jelly, turkey, or any combination, as well as you choice of beverages: water, sparkling water, assortment of juices, and soda, in addition to oranges, grapes, apples, and berries."

"I will have a ham and cheese sandwich, sparkling water, and an apple. Thanks."

"Okay. Here you go."

We ate in a comfortable silence, resting on each other the whole time. When we had both finished eating, we chatted about various things, such as Jake's movie, life at school since he's been gone, friends, actors, and more. I am so comfortable talking to him.

"Listen Miley, I have something to tell you." _He better not be leaving me again._

"Okay?"

"You see, Hannah Montana and I had this conference where we talked about a movie that we might be filming together, and well we would be each other's love interests, so we would kiss, and well um you see the thing is that uh well Hannah kind of sort of well um kissed me on Friday at her concert. And I hope you aren't mad or anything, but I just wanted to tell you so that we could have an honest relationship." _Phew, I thought it would be much worse. That is so sweet of him to tell me._

"Oh, well that's okay, Jake, it makes it better that you are being honest with me. I really appreciate that."

"No problem, I just want us to trust each other."

We ended the date around seven with a kiss good-bye, still on the beach, so that daddy wouldn't see and interfere, and then we went our separate ways home. I walked back towards my house, finding Lilly and Jackson kissing on the porch. Eww! I walked by and continued into the house, finding Nikki and Oliver kissing on the couch. Wow, must've been a day of dates, huh?

Lilly's POV _**(AN: This is happening earlier)**_

I was walking to the beach around three thirty to see if Nikki or Oliver was there and how Miley's date was going. Looking around, I saw Miley and Jake resting on each other, eating sandwiches, so everything must be okay with them. I'm glad. I don't think I would be able to handle it if Miley went through any more Jake drama.

I was looking for Nikki and Oliver when I was spun around into a kiss. I recognized those lips anywhere- Jackson. When we pulled apart, he asked, "Looking for me?"

"Actually I was looking for Nikki and Oliver, have you seen the?" He looked a little disappointed that I wasn't looking for him, but I didn't want to lie.

"Yeah, they were here before, when Nikki led Miley to her date and then Oliver showed up. They were talking about going to the movies or something."

"Oh. By the way, Miley, Nikki, and Oliver all know we're dating. It sort of slipped out. Sorry, but on the plus side, Miley isn't mad, and that's really the only reason we kept it a secret, right?"

"Whatever. My shift ended a few minutes ago, how about a date?"

"Sounds good, where to?"

"Right here, I know how much you like surfing, so I was thinking we could catch some waves, then get something to eat at Rico's."

"Sounds fun."

So we spent the rest of the day doing just that, and around 6:45, we walked back to his house. Now, I know it's traditional for the guy to walk the girl home, but I like his house better, and I wanted to talk to Miley about her date, anyway. Nobody was home when we got there, so we sat out on his porch. We talked for ten minutes about different things, and then we ended the night, with a kiss.

Afterwards, I walked inside with Jackson, to find Nikki and Oliver making out on the couch and Miley walking upstairs. I quickly ran after Miley, not really interested in the kissing going on in the living room. I guess Jackson had the same idea because he ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. Miley and I giggled into her room, where she told me all about her awesome beach picnic with Jake and how she really liked him, even as a friend if her relationship didn't work out, so she wanted to tell him that she was Hannah Montana. While I thought that this was a big step for her, I understand and fully support Miley, after all she is my best friend.

Miley's POV

I can't believe that I am really going to tell Jake my secret. I hope he isn't mad at me for keeping it this long. I just don't know how to do it. Maybe Nikki will be able to figure out a way, if she ever stops swapping spit with Oliver.

Nikki's POV

I was just kissing Oliver when Mr. Stewart walked in the front door. We didn't hear him until he started choking on his sandwich. Uh oh. We broke apart before you could say Hannah Montana.

"Uh, hi Mr. Stewart, I was just leaving."

"Yeah, and I was just going upstairs to talk to Miley."

"Bye!" We shouted at the same time and ran away. That was embarrassing.

So I walked upstairs to find Miley. She was in her Hannah closet with Lilly.

"Hey Guys! What's up?"

"We were just deciding that Miley wants to tell Jake she is Hannah."

"But what were _you _doing with _Oliver_?"

"Oh well we were just uh … kissing on the couch until your dad walked in and Oliver ran out."

"Oh my Gosh! Mr. Stewart walked in on you! That must've been embarrassing."

"Ya think!"

"So, Nikki, any ideas on how I can tell Jake?"

"Actually, yes. I think you should do it at a concert. See, invite him, and then have him recognize me. Then, tell him the truth, that way we can soften him up with me, and he won't be so surprised that he yells it too loud."

"I like it. Game on! My next concert is Friday, so we have almost a week to plan it out."

"Cool."

So we spent the rest of the night figuring out our plans, and then Lilly left and I went to my room, since it is a school night. I hope everything works out for Miley, I mean Jake seems like a descent guy, but I hope she knows what she's doing.

The rest of the week went by pretty normally, going to school and all, and soon it was Friday, the day of the concert and the day of Miley's "unveiling". Lilly, Miley, and I were in her Hannah concert, picking out the best outfits for everyone. Lilly, dressed as Lola in her bright blue wig was wearing a bright pink long sleeved shirt with a zebra vest over it and a denim skirt, complete with Converse sneakers. Miley, dressed as Hannah with a sparkly spaghetti strap shirt and a cute jacket over it, topped off with navy blue leggings under a matching mini skirt, complete with cowgirl boots. And lastly, I was wearing a white skirt over short navy blue leggings, with a turquoise blue halter top and my hair down, blown straight, complete with really cute sneakers to make it easier to dance in. While we were doing our makeup, Oliver came over wearing baggy black pants and a blinding pattern shirt, to which we added a red wig. We were all set to go, so we piled into Hannah's limo and took off to the concert hall. When we arrived, Jake was walking in on the red carpet, as celebrities were allowed to do. He then entered the theater to the first row seats.

We walked in, Hannah signing autographs, and some people even wanted my autograph! That was really exciting. Anyway, we went into the place and into the dressing rooms to get ready. About five minutes later, we started the concert. When it was over, Jake came backstage and it was time to reveal to truth. I asked Miley one last time to make sure that she was okay with everything, and she said that she was, so I walked over to Jake.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey…uh…" Part of the plan- see I never gave a name to the press. Of course when and if I do, it won't be my own, but to tell Jake the truth, it has to be.

"Nikki, Hannah's friend from Tennessee." Please don't be an idiot and put two and two together Jake, I am even using my real voice.

"Nikki? Hmm, my girlfriend Miley has a friend from Tennessee named Nikki, who just moved out here. And you look and sound a lot like her."

"Yeah? Maybe that's because I am her."

"But that would mean that you are friends with Hannah, so Miley is friends with Hannah, and Lilly and Oliver too?"

"No, silly. Here, I will let Mi- I mean Hannah explain." the slip-up was part of the plan to, so don't think that I am messing it up.

"Hey Jake." At this point, I walked away.

Miley's POV

Okay, this is it, time to tell Jake the truth, no big deal, right?

I walked over, "Hey Jake." Nikki walked away.

"Hi Hannah. What's going on here?"

"Funny story, actually, see my real name isn't Hannah Montana."

"Let me guess, it is Miley Stewart?"

"Well, yeah." I took off my wig. "See I didn't want anyone to know the truth so that I could still live a normal life, without fans all over me like they are to you."

"Wow, I wish I thought of that."

"SO, are we cool?"

"Of course, and I really appreciate your honesty Miley."

Then, he kissed me, and applause broke out. I turned around to see Lilly, Oliver, Nikki, daddy, and Jackson clapping. Lilly and Oliver were holding their wigs, and daddy was holding his mustache.

JileyLacksonNoliver

So, that is chapter 7. I think it was a pretty good length. I apologize for any typos or mistakes. Let me know anything I need to fix. Review!


	8. Triple Date Confusions

**All I Can Say is Wow!**

Thanks for the reviews again guys. They really motivate me to get a chapter out faster. Now, many of you were wondering if that was the end, which I guess you might think by reading how I ended the chapter, but I guess I do that because every so chapter are like episodes.

Anyway, while everything seems fine now, people are harboring secrets that are soon to get out, so stay tuned to this chapter and the rest of the fanfic to see what else is in store for the gang. Although, I am having a little trouble getting there, so this is pretty short- give me ideas!

Plus, something is going on with my email, where I don't get any email, like PMs or alerts. Is this happening to anyone else? What do I do?

Hope you like the rest of the story…Review!

Chapter 8…"Triple Date Confusions"

Nikki's POV

Miley (Hannah), Lilly (Lola), Oliver (Larry), Jackson, Mr. Stewart, Jake, and I were sitting in Hannah's limo, riding home after a very eventful after-show for Miley and Jake. I was so excited for Miley that her boyfriend was so accepting. It seems like Jackson and Lilly had the same idea because they suggested that we have like a triple date tomorrow afternoon, since Jackson had off from work and Hannah and Jake didn't have anything celebrity related to do. Everyone readily agreed, almost like they had been thinking the same thing. So, we decided to meet at the beach around one o'clock tomorrow.

When we finally got home after dropping everyone off at their respective houses, I was so tired that I went straight to bed, as Miley and Jackson went to their rooms.

The next day I woke up around eleven, brushed my hair and teeth, and went downstairs for breakfast. Jackson and Miley were already down there, eating with Lilly, all in their pajamas, which is odd for Lilly because she slept at her own house last night.

"Hey Nikki." They greeted at the same time.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much Lilly came over this morning so that she could borrow one of my bathing suits for later today."

We chatted for a little while when we ate, and by the time we stopped it was noon, so we only had an hour to get ready. When Miley noticed this, she sprinted up her staircase into her room and ultimately her Hannah closet. Lilly and I followed at a slower pace, and by the time we got there, she had every one of her Hannah swimsuits lined up on the purple carpet. I decided on a light turquoise bikini with a few large hibiscus flowers sewn on it in hot pink. Miley's bikini was purple and pink with smaller flowers drizzled all over it, and Lilly's bikini was a tye-dye mixed bottom of purple, green, and blue and a green top with a sun on one side of it.

Miley insisted that Lilly and I wore makeup, which we pointed out would only get ruined in the water, but nonetheless, she put eyeliner, eye-shadow, and lip-gloss on both of us that matched out swimsuits, and then did herself. Miley and I wore our curly hair the same way- half pulled back, and Lilly wore hers straight down with braids. By the time we were done, we had about two minutes to get to the beach and Jackson had left without us.

We collected our stuff and headed outside to the beach, wearing tank tops and shorts over our bathing suits. When we got there, we saw that the guys were waiting on the stools in front of Rico's with six smoothies. Our respective dates got up and handed each of us a smoothie, which we thanked them for with a kiss. They led us to a spot on the beach near the water where they had six towels side by side laid out on the sand.

We lay down after taking off out shirts: Oliver, me, Miley, Jake, Lilly, Jackson. After lying in the sun talking and tanning for thirty minutes, I for one was extremely hot.

"Aren't you guys hot? I am. I'm going in the water. Anyone coming?"

"I thought nobody would ever ask. I'm in," replied Jackson.

Jackson and I raced to the water after I took off my shorts. He won because he got a head start as I was doing so.

"No fair!"

"Oh yeah, is this fair." He picked me up and threw me into the water.

"Ah! Jackson I am gonna kill you!" I exclaimed when I resurfaced and I jumped on his back, dunking him. Then, I swam away as fast as I could, but since he's older and stronger, it was pretty easy for him to catch me, especially considering that he had been living in California with the water so much longer.

Miley's POV

"I'm getting hungry, guys. I think I'm going to go get some fries. Anybody want something?"

"I'll come with you, Miles." Oliver smiled at me.

"Cool."

So Oliver and I walked over to Rico's. We had to wait quite some time for our food because Rico's current worker was on a five minute break. So, we chatted, which we actually haven't done in a while.

"Looks like Jackson and Nikki are having fun, huh?" He said.

"Yeah, we should totally go swimming too after we eat."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

The girl worker came back a few minutes later and took our order. When she handed us our food, she said, "Have a nice date you two."

"Oh we're not-"

"Forget it Oliver, it doesn't matter. Let's go!" What? Why didn't I let him correct her? Weird.

Lilly's POV

Miley and Oliver just went to get food and Nikki and Jackson are still swimming. It's been like half an hour since they went into the water. That left me alone with Jake Ryan, who I must say has gotten A LOT hotter since he was last here- better make the most of being alone with his hott, shirtless zombie slaying body.

"So, Jake, how was Romania?"

"You know, everybody's been asking me that, and I always say exciting, fun, good, fine, whatever, and basically want everyone to get away from me, but I'll tell you. Romania was really beautiful. The sights, the people, the atmosphere. Everything was amazing. The history and culture were like nothing I ever experienced, and it was actually hard to leave, but I knew that I had people back here that I needed to be with."

"Miley?"

"Yeah, and you, and my family, and I guess Oliver and Jackson are okay too. I just mean that Romania was so spectacular and different and special and I felt boing to come back to America, but the one thing America didn't have were the people that I love and care about."

"You're a really sensitive guy, you know that, Jake?"

"Yeah, my mom always tells me that, but you can't tell anyone, okay Lilly?"

"Sure, but just so you know I think it's sweet."

"Really, so you think I'm sweet." He responded, moving close to me.

"Yeah." I replied, moving closer to him.

"Awesome. I think you're pretty sweet, too." He moved even closer. Oh NO! Miley…Jackson! I quickly scooted back. "What's wrong Lilly?"

"Oh, nothing, I just uh you know." AWKWARD!!

Oh good, here comes Miley and Oliver. Hopefully they will save me from this awkwardness.

"Hey guys, what took so long?" I asked.

"The counter girl was on break. Hey, where are Nikki and my brother?"

"They never came out of the water." Jake answered.

"Really? That's odd. It's been like an hour." Oliver responded.

"I know." Lilly answered.

"Who wants fries?" I changed the subject, liking the fact that my brother would be gone.

Another hour later, Nikki and Jackson finally came out of the ocean.

"Where the heck have you guys been?!" Miley scream-asked. "It's three thirty!"

"Sorry, chill Miley. We lost track of time. Calm down little sis."

"I know, but we've been waiting to get lunch and Oliver's stomach keeps growling in my ear."

"Ooooh. I know what that's like. On our date, the waiter took forever and Oliver's "little friend" was so loud that they asked us to leave."

"Really!!??" Miley, Jake, Jackson, and I shouted together.

"Really. We ended up going to just have ice cream. I never did have dinner that day."

"I said I was sorry. I thought you forgot."

"I guess not."

"Let's go get lunch now, okay guys?" I said.

After lunch, Jake had to leave, Jackson had plans with his friends, and Miley had a Hannah thing that involved Nikki. Oliver had to go because his grandma was coming for dinner and he had to be there before she was, and I had to go to, since my sister was visiting from college. And so, we separated and went to our various activities.

JILEY? NOLIVER? LACKSON?

So that's the chapter. Sorry if it was bad. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. It was kind of a filler to get things moving to the end. There will be probably be no more than five more chapters unless I shorten the chapters. Hope everyone is enjoying it. Suggestions and ideas are requested!!! Review! 3


	9. Breakup

**All I Can Say is Wow!**

Glad to see that there were many hits on the last chapter, but even though there were almost 100, I got three reviews, so try to review because I don't know if I should continue or not. In between the chapters, though, check out my other stories and review there too.

This story is ending soon, as I said, so review with your suggestions so that you can choose what will happen and I can please as many people as possible.

Thanks for those of you who did review!

Here's Chapter 9… "Breakup"

Nikki's POV

Yesterday was so much fun, even if we spent almost the whole day away from our dates. Jackson and I never really spent time together before, but I had a great time with him yesterday. When I got back, though, Oliver seemed different and a little confused and flustered. I wonder what happened while I was gone to make him like that. I am meeting up with him right now, so hopefully I can figure things out.

Oliver and I met up in a secluded spot on the beach surrounded by rocks and trees.

"Hey Oliver. I'm glad you wanted to talk. I did too."

"Hey Nikki. What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing too big, but I was wondering why you seemed so out of it when I came out of the water yesterday. You were acting strange and kept spacing out when we all went to eat. Were you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad. I get that you were having fun with Jackson. I went to get food with Miley while you guys were gone, and something that the cashier said has been on my mind."

"Oh, really? What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oliver, it has to be something if you have been thinking about it and how can I trust yo if you don't tell me the whole truth about things?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. She called Miley and I a couple."

"Oh. Well, lots of people have done that to me. In fact, if I was at a place where people didn't know me, they'd think me and my cousin were dating, which is totally weird. So why is it such a big deal for you?"

"It's just that after she said that and I went to correct her, Miley stopped me, and well I didn't fight her on that, and I don't know, I guess I am just pondering why Miley did that."

"Oh."

…

"Oliver? Do you ya know, _like_ Miley?"

"WHAT!? No, that's crazy. Isn't it?"

"I honestly don't know. Ya'll kept looking at each other while we ate, and you act like you like her and I don't know. Maybe we should break up, Oliver, if you are thinking about liking Miley."

"As much as I don't want to do that, I think we should."

"Okay, but we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course, with Miley and Lilly as our friends we don't have much of a choice anyway."

"True." We hugged to end our relationship and went our separate ways, promising to see each other soon. I think we made the right choice. I mean, I don't even know if I really liked him or if I was just excited that someone was showing interest in me, and it didn't hurt that he is cute. He probably only liked me because I am just like Miley, with long curly brown hair, singing talent, and a Tennessee background. So, it's all for the best. I hope.

I went back to the Stewart house and Miley was sitting on the couch. I told her what happened, sparing detail about him possibly liking her, and she hugged me, saying it would all be okay. In mid-hug, Jackson fell down the stairs.

"JACKSON! WERE YOU LISTENING TO US?!" Miley and I shouted together.

"Yeah, but it was an accident."

"Whatever, I guess I'd have to tell you sooner or later. We just won't be having anymore triple date for a while." We all laughed and then Mr. Stewart called us to dinner. After dinner we finished our weekend homework and got ready for school tomorrow.

AN: Sorry this was so short, but I wanted to get it out there, so you would have time to tell me if you would be heartbroken for me to change all of the pairings. Let me know in a review! Or I will do my original intentions. Again, sorry it is so short! 3


	10. Jiley?

**All I Can Say is Wow! **

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Hope more of you will, but until then, here's chapter 10… "Jiley??"

Miley's POV

Jake and I haven't gone on a date ourselves in a long time. Every time I say we should, he asks if Lilly and Jackson want to come. I just want to spend time with my boyfriend. Is that so wrong?

Oliver and Nikki broke up about a week ago, but they still hang out with or without someone else. They tagged along on one of the many double dates that Jake, Jackson, Lilly, and I go on, but they stopped because it was too awkward. I wonder what they do when we go out.

But that's beside the point. It seems like Jake only dates me to double date. It's really weird. In fact, one time I caught Jake asking Lilly before he asked me! I don't know what's going on there, but if he doesn't let us go on a regular date this weekend, we are breaking up.

"Hey Miley." I turned around and saw Jake.

"Hey Jake." We hugged.

"I was wondering if you wanted to double with Jackson and Lilly this Friday to see a movie."

"Can't we just go ourselves, Jake? It's kind of weird, as much as I love Lilly, to always have them there when we are on a date."

"But it's fun." 

"So? I want to date my boyfriend, not also my girl best friend and brother."

"Well, then get a new boyfriend."

"JAKE!? What do you mean? Just because I want to go on a regular date with you, you're breaking us up?" 

"No. I see the way you look at Oliver. You obviously like him. I don't even know why you still date me, since you do." That's true. I admit it. Ever since the cashier at Rico's called us a couple and I didn't deny it, I have been looking at Oliver differently. And, maybe Jake's right- it's in a romantic way.

"Well, I see how you look at Lilly. That's the real reason for all of these double dates, right? To "date" her, since she won't date you when she has Jackson?"

"So what if it is."

"So then we're over Jake."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Wow, Jake and I broke up. So why do I feel so happy?

AN: That's all I am writing for this chapter. Expect a lot of short ones until the big two part ending. REVIEW!


	11. Breakup Effects

**All I Can Say is Wow!**

**I loved the new episode of Hannah Montana. Why? Because Jackson Kissed Lilly!! Okay, so it was only the top of her head, but I loved it!! Lackson rules! Too bad I MIGHT be taking it out of this story. Although, you can enjoy it in the two one-shots I wrote about them. **

Chapter 11… "Breakup Effects"

Miley's POV

I can't remember why I even went out with Jake. Oh yeah, because he liked me. That's a stupid reason; I guess his cuteness made me over look that. Well, whatever. It is all behind me now. Want to know why? I am a free woman and I can stare and flirt with any hott guy that passes by. But you know what? I can't make myself do that because there is only one guy I like and that is –no, not Jake- Oliver!

I know what you're thinking- he's a donut. And while that may be true, he is a cute, friendly, awesome, kind-hearted, loving, caring, hott, sweet donut that I totally have a crush on. Now all I have to do is find out if he likes me back. I got to go find Nikki.

There she is, talking to some hott guy. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures, I just hope she can forgive me.

"Hey guys, Nikki, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, I guess. See you later, Chris."

"Sorry about that, but I need to know if Oliver likes me."

"Um, sorry, but I am sworn to secrecy."

"That means he does like me!"

"Oh, no, you found out." She replied sarcastically.

"YES!" Everyone in the hall turned to look at me. "What? She uh got new shoes. Can't a girl be excited over shoes?" I looked down at her shoes to see plain blue flip flops. What a bad cover. Oh well, maybe nobody will notice.

The rest of the day went by normal. When school was finally out, we all headed to the beach. Lilly sat on the stools in front of Rico's, talking to Jackson all through his shift because they were going on a date afterward. Nikki ran off with Jake, leaving Oliver and I alone, according to Nikki's plan. It think she wanted to be with Jake, but we'll see.

Oliver and I laid our towels on the sand side by side. We laid down on them and talked.

Nikki's POV

Lilly and Jackson ditched us for each other, so I found this the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker for Miley and Oliver. That's why I whispered it in her ear and ran off pulling Jake by his arm after me.

We ordered fries at Rico's and then sat at a big white table. We were able to see, but not hear Miley and Oliver.

"Jake, don't you think they're perfect for each other? I am so glad that I pulled you away. Oh, look! They're hugging. They are so going to get together."

"Nikki, stop spying on them."

"Why? I set them up, the least I can do is watch it play out."

"Fine."

After watching and not seeing much for ten minutes, I got bored.

"So, Jake, now that you're free of Miley, who do you like?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can set you guys up, duh."

"I am Jake Ryan. All girls fall on my feet. Why would I need you?"

"First of all, Miley, Lilly, and I don't fall all over you."

"Lilly did for a while, until Jackson came into the picture."

"Well, Miley and I didn't."

"That's because you guys are famous."

"Oh, well, still. You need me because the girl you like is going out with someone else."

"How did you know that?"

"So I'm right?! Oh my gawd! You like Lilly!" 

"Keep it down will you?"

"OMG! You do like her! I knew it!"

"Fine, I do. Can you really get us together?"

"Yup. All you have to do is make her jealous, since if what you say is true and she was falling all over you before, then she will once again. Here's the plan. We go on a double date with them, pretending that we are dating……" I finished telling him the plan, and he went to work by asking them if they wanted to double.

While he was doing so, I went back to looking at Miley and Oliver, and guess what? They were kissing! My plans always work out, just like with Amber and Ashley. I can't wait for this one. I just hope that Jackson won't be too heartbroken.

Review!

Sorry that the chapter is short again, but I am getting tired of this story and ending it in like two chapters. Hope nobody is too upset. 3


	12. Double Date P1

**All I Can Say is Wow!**

To sad that this is coming to an end. Not really, I am bored and ready for more exciting writing. I think I will stick to one-shots for a while, so check out the ones I wrote so far and review.

Chapter 12…. "Double Date Part 1"

Nikki's POV

I was in my room trying on everything that I owned, looking for the perfect outfit. After all, I have to make Lilly jealous, unfortunately. Okay, that's not the only reason. I decided that I might sort of _like_ Jackson. See, I saw him when I was walking up the stairs earlier and well after our conversation I had butterflies like never before. And I thought about all the stuff we went through in Tennessee, and how he was always jealous. So, I have a crush on him, and have taken that into the plan that Jake and I have for tonight.

First, though, I have to pick out a good outfit. No, no, no, no, oh my god what was I thinking!? I can't find anything. Wait, I remember! I have the perfect thing. And I did. I took it out of the back of my closet. A light turquoise ruffle mini skirt with a matching spaghetti strap cami that I would wear under a black shrug, with matching sparkly flip-flops and my hair in waves down my back, with a small part clipped with a flower made up the perfect outfit.

I was all ready about five minutes before we had to go, and Jackson was banging on my door, saying that I was going to make him late. See, that's the other part of the plan. Jackson and I were driving in his car, while Jake took Lilly in one of his limos, since they lived next door to each other and we live in the same house, it was convenient, and nobody seemed to mind. That's probably because Lilly liked Jake back and Jackson didn't know any better. Anyway, I told Jake that he should tell Lilly how he feels on the ride over there, since it would probably be their only time alone. I'm not sure what Jackson and I will discuss.

I opened the door and Jackson backed away with his mouth open wide. I walked over to him and closed it, sending shivers up my arm from his touch. Wow, I never realized how much I liked him. This is going to be one interesting date.

I smiled at him and we walked downstairs, where Miley and Mr. Stewart whistled on our way out. We got in his car, I in the passenger seat, and Jackson started driving to an out of town drive in Movie Theater. We figured that the longer ride would give Jake more time to tell Lilly the truth, but I didn't think about what would happen to me and Jackson. I should probably tell him the plan, so he isn't crushed if Jake and Lilly hook up. We had been driving for fifteen out of the thirty minutes when my cell phone pinged. I looked at the screen and it said "one new text". I hit view now and there was a simple smiley face from Jake. That was code for mission-accomplished.

"What was that?" Jackson asked me.

"Jake sent me a smile."

"Why?"

"To tell me that our plan worked."

"What plan?" Shoot I wasn't supposed to tell him. Might as well spill the truth now.

"Look, I am really sorry if this upsets you, but Jake and I sort of planned this date so that he could tell Lilly that he likes her and the smiley means that she said it back, and is going to break up with you so that they can date."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah……..wait what do you mean good?"

"Well, the truth is that Lilly and I only went out to make people jealous, and I am glad that it worked for her."

"Oh, so she was trying to make Jake jealous and you were trying to make who jealous?"

"Um, well, I uh can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you might not like me back."


	13. Double Date P2

**All I Can Say is Wow!**

Chapter 13…"Double Date Part 2"

"_Well, the truth is that Lilly and I only went out to make people jealous, and I am glad that it worked for her."_

"_Oh, so she was trying to make Jake jealous and you were trying to make who jealous?"_

"_Um, well, I uh can't tell you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you might not like me back."_

Nikki's POV

"Uh, what?"

"Oh my gosh! Did I say that out loud?" 

"So, you like me? You were trying to make me jealous?"

"Um, well yeah. See, the truth is that I have liked you since you were ten years old. I fell in love with you when you were thirteen- we shared our first kiss that day, I have missed you so much since moving out here, and I didn't realize how big a part of my life you were until you came back into it, and I finally have the courage to ask you out. So, Nikki, please tell me that you like me back and will you be my girlfriend?"

I sat there in shock for about a minute before coming to my senses and squeaking out a yes. I still can't believe he loves me, but hopefully in time I can love him too.

"Really?" He replied. "You like me too?"

"Yeah. I haven't for as long, but lately I have been thinking and I decided that I liked you. I am just glad that you said it first."

We laughed.

"So, you love me, huh? How did you know?"

"Do you remember the day we moved to California?"

"Of course. I spent the whole day with Miley and you kept coming over, but we told you that we needed the day to ourselves, and then around seven, we went to the car that would take you guys to the airport. Miley and I said good-bye and she got in, and then her dad said bye and got in to. That left you and me. You pulled me off to the side and said that you couldn't imagine life without me, kissed me; we said bye and you left."

"Yeah. That was the day I decided that I loved you. I knew that I couldn't imagine life without you because there would never be another person to fill your place in my heart."

"I didn't really think that it was a big deal when you said that because I thought you just meant that I was always with Miley and things would be different, and you only kissed me on the cheek. I am so glad, though, that you really have always cared about me because now I know that I can truly trust you."

"Good, and just so you know, there isn't a day in my life that I wish I had kissed your lips, and everyday I wonder what it would've been like."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I decided that he had waited long enough, so I kissed him passionately on the lips. It's a good thing that he had pulled over when he was telling me how he knew he loved me, or we'd have gotten into a crash. After about a minute and a half, we pulled away and he continued to the theater, without another word.

Lilly's POV

I am officially going out with Jake Ryan, the hott zombie slayer. He told me that he has had a crush on me for a while, and only asked Miley out because she wasn't falling all over him, and he liked that at first. Soon, though, he realized that he couldn't pretend any more and he really liked me, which is partly why they broke up. Then he told me about his and Nikki's plan, and asked me to be his girlfriend, which of course I said yes to, since that was the whole reason I was even dating Jackson. We pulled up to the theater, got out, and watched Jackson and Nikki pull in, as Jake received a smiley face text.

I think that is the end of the story. I don't know what else to write, so if anyone has an idea then let me know, otherwise I will put up the complete sign in a few days. There may be one or two more chapters about everyone's thoughts on the pairs, but I sort of like how it ended, and like I said, I was getting bored of this story. SO, I still can't believe that Jackson kissed Lilly in the episode Sleepwalk this Way! REVIEW! IT MIGHT BE YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TELL ME TO CONTINUE!!! Oh, and those of you who add this to you favorites or alerts without reviewing, please review so I know why you added it, and to make me smile! 3 thanks for your loyalty and keep an eye out for my future fics, as well as the one-shots I already wrote-review on those too! Oh, and I would like to thank you all because I have reached fifty reviews and over 1000 hits!


End file.
